The Wanderers
by Akumatsukami
Summary: Raja Bajak Laut, Monkey D. Luffy, seharusnya meninggal dalam eksekusi. Apa yang terjadi jika dia kembali dilahirkan kembali secara harpiah di dunia yang dia tahu tapi tidak dia kenal. seolah olah menjadi bayi tidak begitu buruk, dia kini dilahirkan bukan sebagai cucu Garp, melainkan putra bungsunya. dan Dragon adalah kakak laki-lakinya yang baru. warn: gaje, AU, time travel.


**Tahukah kalian indahnya berimajinasi?**

 **Tentu saja aku belum mati.**

 **Berita baiknya ini adalah fanfict untuk One Piece, Time Travel, dengan bumbu AU.**

 **Ada yang merasa tertarik?**

 **Untuk pembelaanku, One piece belum tamat. Ending yang kita bicarakan pasti hanya menembus ilusi karena Oda belum memberi kepastian.**

 **Piring: ? ? ?**

 **Rate: aku akan memikirkannya nanti.**

 **Diclaimer: Kuasa cipta anime One Piece hanya milik Oda Eichiro, adapun cerita ini adalah hasil imajinasi Author tanpa rekayasa (?)**

 **Sekian**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

* * *

 _Roronoa Zoro mencengkram erat ganggang wado ichimonji, menjadikan katana putih itu sebagai tongkat bantuan untuk berjalan. Bukan karena dia ingin menyalahgunakan pedangnya tapi karena dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain._

 _Taka no me, Dracule Mihawk, terduduk setengah berbaring beberapa meter darinya. Mata elangnya bersinar dalam pengakuan. Pedang hitam, Yoru, terbaring didekatnya. Dan Zoro dengan senang hati meneriakkan teriakan kemenangan sekeras yang dia bisa dengan suaranya yang serak, hampir putus._

 _Ketika dia selesai, dari lautan, suara-suara teriakan lainnya menyambut teriakannya. Zoro merasakan dadanya meledak dalam kebanggaan dan rasa syukur._

 _2340 pertandingan._

 _2339 kekalahan._

 _1 kemenangan._

 _Sebuah pulau di dunia baru dihancurkan berkeping-keping selama pertandingan sepuluh hari yang menentukan itu._

 _Roronoa Zoro kembali berteriak kearah dimana cakrawala mulai bersinar bersama fajar. Siluet Tousand Sunny-go memenuhi penglihatannya._

 _Raja bajak laut, Monkey D. Luffy, berdiri dengan bangga dengan 8 orang krunya yang lain dibelakangnya, tersenyum tanpa keraguan pada first matenya._

 _Dia adalah Pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia._

 _ **Roronoa Zoro!.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Dengan tubuh ramping dan senyum lebar yang terlihat konyol, orang akan dengan cepat percaya bahwa kau tidak berbahaya, bukan ancaman, dan menganggap kau target yang mudah. Hal yang sama tidak bisa dikatakan untuk Monkey D. Luffy berusia 33 tahun.

Dan dia adalah raja bajak laut.

Dia telah mencapai mimpinya dan melihat impian dari semua teman-temannya tercapai. Dia meninggal sebagai Raja Bajak Laut dan sebagai Kapten dari Pendekar Tehebat di Dunia, seorang dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apa pun, wanita yang membuat peta dunia, wanita yang menemukan sejarah sejati, pria yang membangun Tousand Sunny, pria yang selalu menepati janjinya, seorang koki yang menemukan All Blue dan seorang kesatria pemberani laut.

Jadi, ketika dia menemukan dirinya di kegelapan misterius dengan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya terasa lucu ketika dia seharusnya meninggal, dia merasa dibenarkan untuk menjadi bingung dengan situasi.

Itu seperti dia dalam beberapa bentuk kepompong, penghalang kehangatan yang melilitnya dengan protektif. Dia menemukan hampir tidak mungkin untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dan, berbicara tentang tubuhnya, itu terasa lepas, tidak proporsional dan lebih penting lagi sangat lemah.

Raja bajak laut tidak bisa menentukan berapa lama dia ditempatkan dikegelapan misterius, dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur hampir sepanjang waktu, tapi kemudian kenboshoku haki miliknya diaktifkan, kemudian gelombang kelelahan berat memukulnya seketika. Meskipun hanya sebentar, dia mulai bisa mendengar suara-suara dan merasakan keberadaan orang di sekelilingnya.

Monkey D. Luffy mendaftarkan realisasi di dalam kepalanya untuk diingat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana dia selamat dari eksekusi yang dia terima dari pemerintah dunia. Dia yakin para algojonya telah melakukan pekerjaan hebat dengan menikamnya tepat ke jantung, memberi kematiannya. Dia yakin sudah memberitahu krunya untuk tidak terlibat. Dia yakin dia sudah siap dengan kematiannya. Dia tidak menyesal, meninggal dengan seyum lebar dan kata perpisahan berapi-api seperti raja bajak laut.

Coby adalah vice admiral yang baru, promosinya terjadi dua minggu lalu. Mengiringnya dengan tegas dengan tekad, mencoba tidak terlihat sedih disampingnya. Benar, anak itu akan segera memenuhi mimpinya dan menjadi seorang fleet admiral. Cepat atau lambat, dan dia tidak akan ada disana untuk melihatnya.

Raja bajak laut, Monkey D. Luffy tersenyum dalam kematiannya. Dia sudah sampai di akhir petualangannya. Dia adalah raja bajak laut yang sudah berlayar diseluruh lautan.

tapi...

 _Dia hidup._

* * *

.

.

Sudah berapa lama...

Monkey D. Luffy telah berdamai dengan kenyataan baru penuh misteri yang menempatkannya kembali ke dunia orang hidup. Secara harfiah.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk dilahirkan sebagai seorang 'bayi' lagi, dan dengan cepat membenci pengalaman reka-ulang menjadi bayi.

Menjadi bayi membuatnya rentan, dia lemah, dan yang lebih penting dari semua hal selain popok, susu, dan hal bayi lainnya. Dia tidak bisa makan DAGING!. Luffy mengerti bahwa gigi bayi membutuhkan waktu untuk tumbuh, itu artinya tidak ada daging untuk dikunyah. Tidak, orang dewasa tidak akan membiarkannya mendekati daging besar ( hewan raksasa lezat ) yang dia lihat dan rasakan berkeliaran di gunung. Ya, dia dan keluarga barunya tinggal di desa Fusha, kerajaan Goa. Melihat Woop Slap terlihat begitu muda agak menggelikan.

Keluarga barunya adalah hal yang tidak ingin Luffy dekati. Dari cerita yang berhasil dia dengar, ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Itu membuatnya sangat sedih, tapi dia tahu ibu yang tidak dikenalnya itu meninggal tanpa penyesalan. Jadi dia baik-baik saja dengan itu.

Tempat ini adalah hal baru. Woop Slap muda dan ada gadis lain yang sangat mirip Makino tapi bukan Makino menegaskannya. Ada juga Dadan, dia muda dan tidak terlihat seperti seorang pria tua lagi, dia masih seorang bandit gunung.

Luffy tidak sebodoh yang orang pikirkan, dia hanya lebih mengikuti instingnya daripada yang lain dan tidak suka mengambil waktu luang untuk berpikir. Waktunya di kepompong kegelapan misteri tidak membantu karena dia tertidur hampir setiap waktu ketika penggunaan kenbushoku hakinya menguras tenaganya lebih dari yang dia pikirkan. Jadi ketika dia keluar dengan tangisan kemenangan (tangisan bayi). berjalan dan berlari, bebas dari sangkar beberapa tahun kemudian dia menyadari dimana dia ditempatkan.

Tempat itu bukan dunianya.

Jadi luffy mengambil kesimpulan sederhana dan meninggalkan banyak rincian penting dibelakang. Menolak untuk memikirkannya sampai semuanya jelas.

Untungnya dia tetap memiliki namanya, Luffy, marga Monkey, dan D. dalam namanya. Jadi dia tetap merasa utuh. Kemudian Luffy berusia empat tahun ketika dia dengan ngeri menyadari siapa anggota keluarga barunya.

Ayahnya adalah Monkey D. Garp, seorang marinir. Dia punya kakak laki-laki 12 tahun bernama Monkey D. Dragon. Jangan menyalahkannya karena menunggu usia 4 tahun untuk mempelajari siapa pria yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kelahirannya dan keberadaan seorang saudara dalam daging dan darah. Dua orang itu hanya pulang dan pergi seperti angin, terakhir kali Luffy menemui mereka mungkin saat hari kelahirannya dan beberapa hari lain seperti perayaan ulang tahun yang tidak begitu dia ingat. Dragon, dalam kasusnya, anak malang itu sudah terdaftar dalam renzim pelatihan Garp di laut lepas setelah binatang raksasa di gunung tidak cukup untuk menjadi tantangan lagi baginya.

Lalu hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, dia dengan cepat bergabung dengan renzim pelatihan Garp. Terpisah dengan Dragon yang proktektif, Luffy menemukan dirinya diikat ke balon untuk latihan penerbangan udara.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama...

Waktu melakukan pekerjaannya dan berlalu dengan cepat.

Dia berusia 7 tahun saat Dragon akhirnya melarikan diri ke laut dan memisahkan diri dari Garp. Dua tahun berikutnya Luffy berpikir bahwa itu sudah cukup dan mengikuti jejak big brothernya, melarikan diri ke laut, menghindar menjadi marinir, dan untuk kembali menjadi bajak laut.

Jadi dia adalah anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun dengan pikiran pria dewasa berusia 47 tahun. Menyelinap dari kapal perang marinir dan terombang ambing di lautan paruh pertama Grand line tanpa keahlian navigasi dan banyak keberuntungan.

Raja bajak laut kedua tersenyum dengan damai, mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit biru cerah...

Itu dengan cepat berubah mendung...

Badai dengan cepat menyapu perahunya. seperti yang selalu kita harapkan untuk perairan Paradise.

Tapi dia akan bertahan!.

Sekarang, dia perlu menemukan kapal bajak laut untuk dirampok. Karena atas nama Raja bajak laut, dia kehabisan sandang pangan untuk menopang hidupnya.

Atau satu dua sea king yang tersesat akan terdengar bagus untuk mengisi perutnya.

Luffy menghela nafas sebelum mulai mendayung melewati badai dengan tenang. Jika perahunya terbalik saat itu juga dia bisa berenang dari pada tenggelam seperti jangkar karena dia belum makan buah iblis manapun, dia bukan karet, tapi itu tak masalah. Dia perenang yang hebat karena marinir bajingan yang kali ini dipanggilnya ayah sering kali menyeburkannya Ke Calm belt.

Dia tidak tahu banyak, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia terlalu mengandalkan Buah Iblisnya dan sekarang saatnya baginya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dan cara baru. Dia menggunakan pipa yang mirip dengan yang dia gunakan untuk bertarung ketika dia masih kecil dan masih bermain bajak laut dengan saudara-saudaranya di gunung Colbo dan belajar kembali cara bertarung. Dia masih menggunakan tinjunya, karena pukulannya masih kuat seperti pistol, tetapi pipa itu berguna.

Dia menyebut setiap pelatihan renzim Garp sebagai petualangan dan dia harus tumbuh cukup kuat untuk melindungi teman-temannya lagi setelah mereka bergabung dengannya. Tapi itu akan memakan waktu cukup lama karena dia yakin sebagian besar teman-temannya mungkin belum dilahirkan.

Jika dia ingat dengan benar, Brook pasti ada disuatu tempat di Frolian Triangle. Dia akan mengunjungi tengkorak berjalan itu.

Tentu saja.

Sekarang, Luffy hanya perlu tahu dimana dia.

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Yah halo semuanya... aku kembali dengan cerita baru. Apa kalian menyukainya?**

 **Apa kabar...**

 **aku bilang aku belum mati karena jika iya, maka aku tak akan repot mengetik cerita baru atau mencari bahan penunjang cerita dari kuburan. Karena kau yakin rohku tidak akan cukup penasaran untuk kembali ke dunia hidup. Itu hanya khayalan, tolong jangan menyebutkannya dikomentar. Karena aku dengan segenap kekuatan akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik dalam dunia tulis menulis.**

 **Selamat tinggal...**

 **Jangan bunuh aku. Tolong.**

 **Aku tahu diksiku mengerikan tapi aku ingin kalian bertahan sampai aku berhasil memperbaikinya.**

 **Ini hanya prologue.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Bon Voyaage~**

 **Preview.**

 _ **Chap 1 : Enter Gol D. Roger.**_

" _ **Hey nak, aku menyukaimu. Bergabunglah dengan kru bajak lautku!"**_

 **Akumatsukami Off**


End file.
